ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
ChamAlien
ChamAlien is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Merlinisapien. Appearance ChamAlien has a slim body that resembles a large purple lizard with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body and has a short tail. He has three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes are the only ones that blink, while the green triangle doesn't. The top of his head is dark-purple, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head. He has four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet. He also has a wide mouth with sharp teeth and speaks in a high-pitched German accent. ChamAlien wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities ChamAlien can change the color of his skin to become invisible. In addition, he's also very agile, quick, flexible and slippery, making him very difficult to grab. ChamAlien can scale walls and ceilings with ease. Also, he has a long, retractable black barb that can come out of the tip of his tail. As showed in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing when The prisoner pushed a car and a truck at Humungousaur, ChamAlien also has enhanced strength and durability enough to push a car and a huge truck several yards down the street with ease. ChamAlien works well when stealth is needed. Weaknesses Although ChamAlien could become invisible, his shadow can still be seen, observant people could be able to spot him. He can also be detected by his mana like all other living organic creatures. Ultimate Alien *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, ChamAlien was unlocked by scanning Prisoner 775's DNA. *In The Flame Keeper's Circle, ChamAlien snuck into a building. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are more powerful tail stinger,more agility and strength. Appearances *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) *''The Flame Keeper's Circle'' Naming and Translations *'Latin American Spanish': Camaleón / from chameleon Trivia *ChamAlien looks just like Prisoner 775 but with an Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. *ChamAlien's name comes from the words chameleon and alien. *ChamAlien's image was released on the Ben 10 facebook page as a reward for hitting 1,000,000 fans. *ChamAlien's eye scheme of green, blue and red is a reference to the 1953 movie "The War of the Worlds" in which the slug like aliens had the same colors as "eyes." They are also be a reference to the three primary colors of light. It is unknown why this is, because all aliens on the Ultimatrix should have green eyes with Ben (due to his green eyes). *When Ben first transformed into ChamAlien he yelled "Overkill" instead. This was a joke, because earlier in the episode, Ben used Swampfire by yelling out "Swampfire!" and lit a camp fire, Gwen said "Ben, that's overkill." Ben replied, "No, It's Swampfire. I don't have an alien named Overkill, 'cause if I did, I'd, ya know, shout 'Overkill!'. *ChamAlien's appearance is similar to that of the Randall Boggs from "Monsters, Inc." and the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland" (referring to his smile), his body shape also resembles Oscar from Oscar's Oasis. *The way ChamAlien's shadow remains visible when ChamAlien is invisible is similar to the Great Mask of Concealment from Bionicle, which has the same effect. *Ben scanned ChamAlien's DNA from Prisoner 775. *ChamAlien is one of Ben's alien forms who is not in the lineup of aliens in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt, Clockwork and Jury Rigg, although this is due to their existence not being known until just recently. *ChamAlien is the first alien to have three different eye colors and the first to actually have three eyes. Category:Aliens Category:Invisible Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Speed Aliens